Mierda ¿Creo que estoy en el País de las Maravillas? 1
by Magiel-chan
Summary: Parodia de la tradicional historia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, por lo cual encontraras cambios bruscos, principalmente humorísticos donde le haremos Bullying a Rivaille, quien al ser empujado por Eren a un portal, llega a este bizarro mundo. Advertencia: Un Heichou con vestido XD Personajes: Levi, Hanji (Levihan), Erwin, Eren, Mikasa, Mike y muchos mas.


_**Advertencia: Si esperan ver la historia tradicional de Alicia en el País de las Maravilla, siento defraudarlos ya que este fanfic tendrá grandes cambios principalmente humorísticos, donde el tema principal es el Bullying a Rivaille (y un poco de LeviHan)…En pocas palabras, es una parodia. Si después de esto no les parece, los invito a leer otros fanfics, ya que en este sitio hay grandes escritores y habrá uno adecuado para ustedes :D**_

**Historia alterna basada en los personajes del mundo de SNK y Alicia en el País de la Maravillas de Hajime Isayama y el otro autor (perdón pero se me el nombre…No me golpeen).**

* * *

><p><strong>Mierda... ¿Creo que estoy en el País de las Maravillas?<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

_-Tsk, que molesto es que no se queden quietos, lo único que hacen es mancharme con su asquerosa sangre- _decía un irritado Levi quien se encontraba encima de la cabeza de un titán, preparándose para matarlo _-¡Vamos idiota, esto será rápido así que no te resistas!_

Era un hermoso día. El sol brillaba con gran fuerza, el pasto estaba muy verde y los pajarillos cantaban dulces y armoniosas canciones. Sin duda un momento perfecto para deleitarse y limpiar excepto para él ya que por órdenes de su superior le había tocado desperdiciar su "Limpieza de Primavera" para acompañar a la loca de los titanes a encontrar un espécimen raro para usarlo de sujeto de pruebas.

_-Levi ¿Ya encontraste a algún espécimen raro?-_ preguntó Hanji con un gran grito de a lo lejos, sin tener visión de donde se encontraba su gruñón compañero.

_-No, lo siento-_ contestó simulando en su voz desilusión.

_-¡Animo, ya encontraremos uno!-_ mencionó optimista la castaña y empezó a alejarse con su equipo de maniobras -Buscare en más sitios.

_-Haha, ingenua_- él azabache rio a lo bajo ya que ella se había tragado el cuento de la tristeza por no encontrar ninguno.

La verdad es que ya había encontrado bastantes titanes que servían de experimentación, pero él los asesino como venganza por haberle echado a perder el día.

_-Ustedes son mis siguientes presas-_ mencionó serio mientras se dirigía a un par de titanes de nueve metros para asesinarlos y poder regresar al cuartel, pero en eso distinguió una figuras masculina portadora del uniforme de reconocimiento que con ayuda de su equipo de maniobras se movía a alta velocidad por los árboles del Bosque Colosal _-¿Quién será este tipo?_

El ojigris comenzó a seguir a la figura, quien lo ignoraba y seguía su camino. Al momento de girar con sus equipos, Levi pudo observar el rostro de sujeto y noto casi al momento unas gigantescas cejas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cara...Sin duda se trataba de su comandante.

_-¿Erwin que estás haciendo aquí?-_ estaba muy sorprendido ya que esta misión sólo era para él y la científica.

_-...- _no respondía nada.

Habían pasado diez minutos y ellos seguían moviéndose por los árboles. El francés comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

_-¡Vamos Smith, contesta de una estúpida vez!- _gritó con enojado mientras se lanzaba hacia el rubio con la intención de golpearlo y detenerlo, a lo que no tuvo éxito ya que él los esquivo sin problemas, sacando de su pantalón un reloj de bolsillo.

_-¡Mierda di algo!-_ gritaba más furioso mientras se reincorporaba a la persecución.

_-La hora, la hora mira la hora ya es tarde, voy tarde- _decía con fuerza para sí mismo, sin percatarse de que el hombre detrás de él lo escuchaba a la perfección.

_-Cuando te pedí que hablaras, me refería a algo entendible- _comentó enojado por lo confuso de sus palabras.

_-La hora, la hora mira la hora ya es tarde, voy tarde-_ repitió su preocupada melodía sin despegar la vista de su reloj.

_-¡Deja de hacerte el estup...!-_ no alcanzó a terminar su insulto ya que quedo impactado con lo que presenciaron sus ojos.

¿Orejas y cola blanca? ¿A Erwin le habían salido orejas y cola de conejo? Él pelinegro trago saliva y dudo en seguir con su persecución, pero decidió continuar en silencio para encontrar las respuestas a sus incertidumbres.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos cuando el conejo Smith empezó adentrarse a una parte más escondida del bosque y a descender hasta el suelo guardando su equipo de maniobras mientras que Levi quien venía atrás empezaba a recordar el sitio en el que estaba entrando. Luz azulada, flores blancas por doquier y un gran árbol que conectaba a otros, definitivamente era el lugar donde habían encontrado el diario.

_-La hora, la hora mira la hora es tarde, voy tarde-_ decía el comandante mientras se acercaba al tronco donde estaba la tumba de Ilse.

_-Contraseña-_ decía el cadáver sin cabeza de la ex soldado.

_-Alicia... ¿Qué no eras más alta?_- respondió con seriedad.

_-Contraseña aceptada-_ dijo el cadáver mientras sacaba luz de ella y comenzaba a desaparecer creando un vórtice en el agujero del tronco, en el cual el rubio de las enormes cejas entro de un salto.

El azabache quedo impresionado y salió de su escondite para acercarse al tronco, escalo un poco y observo ese vórtice. Trataba de buscar en su mente respuestas lógicas para este suceso, pero al escuchar unos pasos, salió de sus pensamientos.

_-¡Hey Hanji, viste lo mismo que yo!- _preguntó sin voltear pensando que sería ella al ser la única aparte de él en el bosque.

_-¡Lo que estás viendo es un portal a otra dimensión!-_ respondió una voz no muy masculina, lo cual hizo que el sargento volteara al darse cuenta que no se trataba de la cuatro ojos.

_-¡Eren!... ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí estúpido mocoso?-_ cuestionó con sorpresa.

_-Si quieres saber lo que está pasando entra al portal-_ decía con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su superior.

_-No, prefiero que el tonto de Erwin me lo diga cuando regrese-_ dijo molesto al notar como el castaño lo miraba de forma retadora, pensando en que si seguía actuando así, le tendría que volver a romper la cara.

_-¡Esto es por robarme el protagonismo en todas las historias!-_ gritó con furia empujando al ojigris hacia el vórtice y riendo al hacerlo _-¡Ahora que desaparecerás, yo volveré a ser el personaje número uno!...Bueno, primero tengo que desaparecer a Mikasa, Annie, Armin, Berth, Sasha, Jean, Connie, Christa, Ymir, Hanji, Moblit, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther, Mike, Marco, Pocahontas, Pixis, El gatito que se hace volita, al personaje extra uno al diez mil setecientos treinta y volveré a ser el más popular. _

_-¡Eres un bastardo!-_ gritó con furia el heichou mientras seguía cayendo.

Todo era obscuro, hasta que de la nada empezaron a salir minis titanes kawaii bailando tap y unos artículos de limpieza dando vueltas mientras cantaban "Bienvenida, Bienvenida".

_-¿Cuánto más voy a seguir cayendo?-_ se preguntaba irritado hasta que una gran luz comenzó a iluminar el portal y todo se volvió blanco.

Al abrir los ojos notó que se encontraba en una amplia y vacía habitación, la cual tenía colores muy llamativos y texturas extrañas.

_-Mierda... ¿Qué ha pasado?-_ dijo serio mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe de la caída, cuando sintió algo extraño...era como un listón. Asustado, comenzó a buscar sus espadas cuando se percató de algo que lo dejo más traumado _- Un vestido, ¿Por qué rayos llevo un vestido puesto?_

Su vestido era azul, esponjoso, llegaba hasta la rodilla y tenía manga globo. Llevaba sobre el un mandil blanco con bolsa; su listón tenía un moño negro que se perdía entre su oscuro cabello, portaba unas medias blancas y unas zapatillas negras.

_-Bienvenida de nuevo mi niña-_ decía una voz con alegría.

_-¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué llevo este asqueroso vestido?- _el azabache estaba tan desesperado que hacia todas las preguntas que se le venían a la mente.

_-¿Cómo es que no recuerdas el país de las maravillas?- _respondía la misteriosa voz con burla _-Por cierto Alicia... ¿Qué no eras más alta? _

_-¡No lo recuerdo, siempre he sido de esta altura y no, no me llamo Alicia, soy Levi!-_ dijo irritado, detestaba que se metieran con su altura.

_-Bueno Levicia, creo que tendré que explicarte todo de nuevo-_ mencionó entre carcajadas.

Con una gran confusión, un desagradable vestido, un ceño muy fruncido y una misteriosa voz que lo tenía arto...Levicia comenzó su aventura por el fastidioso país de las maravillas, como el lo llamaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Como les mencione, habrá cambios muy bruscos y humorísticos en la historia al ser una parodia. Bueno esto es todo por hoy y espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo, donde Levicia encontrara a más personas extrañas según él.<strong>


End file.
